


by your side.

by karasunovolleygays



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [43]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Moniwa is a worrier, Sickfic, and Ushijima is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: Moniwa was mad about Ushijima pushing himself too hard when he wasn't feeling well, but that all went away when Ushijima needed his help.
Relationships: Moniwa Kaname/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my 2020 Valentine's Kisses: 43. A kiss pressed to the top of the head.

The sound of lung-rattling coughs filled the room, and Moniwa sighed. It had been two days since it had started, but Ushijima plowed forward nonetheless, doing push-ups on his side of the dorm room while hacking up every alveoli he had.

“You should really be resting,” Moniwa chided, mimicking the words of Ushijima’s coach, who had ordered him away from practice until his plague went away.

Pausing mid-rep, Ushijima shook his head. “If I take a break that long, I’ll get out of game shape,” he wheezed through his earloop mask before he got back to his workout.

Moniwa slapped his biology book closed and dropped back on his bed. He had always known he and Ushijima were very different in just about every possible way. 

Moniwa enjoyed math and going to sleep in the wee hours of the morning; Ushijima preferred literature and heading to bed at the same time an average grandma would. Ushijima could inhale a plate of food in no time flat; Moniwa was a nibbler to the bitter end. Ushijima was a world class volleyball player; Moniwa was decent at best.

Perhaps the drive that kept Ushijima forcing his way through illness was the real difference between their respective volleyball careers. At the first sign of phlegm, Moniwa would’ve been in bed under a mountain of blankets and drowning himself in soup, not sweating on the floor when he could barely breathe.

He sat bolt upright when he heard a dull thud.

Ushijima lay on his chest on the floor groaning, shaking arms trying and failing to hoist him back up. Each attempt drew a gale of coughing that made Moniwa’s lungs hurt just listening to it. 

“Damn it,” he hissed, dropping onto his knees next to Ushijima to press the back of his hand to his sweat-slicked forehead. “Crap, you’re burning up.” 

Murmuring something Moniwa couldn’t make out, Ushijima still fought to sit back upright. This time, with Moniwa’s aid, he was able to sit up. His entire body was shuddering, and the sight brought an unpleasant knot of anxiety to Moniwa’s gut.

“Let’s get you to bed.” Ushijima started to resist but earned a fresh round of gagging for his trouble. “Wakatoshi, please just listen to me. You need to rest.”

Moniwa’s eyes bulged as he hefted Ushijima’s leaden mass to his feet. “Too bad you couldn’t work out your brain muscle,” he grumbled as he maneuvered Ushijima over to the bed on the other side of the room.

Ushijima dropped onto it in a sprawl of limbs, gasping for air after his latest round of coughing. He no longer protested when Moniwa started wrangling him under the covers. 

Looking down at Ushijima’s flushed face, Moniwa bit his lip. It was probably just a nasty cold, he knew that, but seeing Ushijima’s strength sabotaged by something so simple didn’t sit well with him. 

From his own supply under his bed, Moniwa gathered a couple bottles of water and helped Ushijima swallow most of one of them. His breathing somewhat better at last, Moniwa grabbed his jacked and slipped out of the room.

He barreled toward the nearby convenience store right off campus, grabbing throat lozenges and soup packets and cough syrup — whatever looked like it would be remotely helpful in helping his roommate, friend,  _ something _ get better.

“Looks like you’re on an errand of mercy,” the clerk commented as he rang up the purchases. “Good luck.” 

Moniwa gave a curt nod before running back out the door. The entire trip took him about fifteen minutes. He just hoped that when he got back to their room, Ushijima was where Moniwa left him and not trying to work out some more.

Fortunately, Ushijima’s restless form was still huddled under blankets, sweat gathering on his temples and his breaths short and shallow. Moniwa’s heart lurched. “Why couldn’t you just listen?” He sat on the edge of Ushijima’s bed and rifled through his purchases. 

He poured a some of the syrup into the measuring cup and held it to Ushijima’s lips. “Here, take this. It should help you be a little less miserable so you can get some sleep.” 

Ushijima sipped it obediently, wincing at the taste but finishing it anyway. “There. Now please, get some sleep.”

There was no reply, and when Moniwa looked over for confirmation, Ushijima was already asleep. With a sigh, he stumbled back over to his own bed and decided to call it a night, as well. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be sleeping very well the next few days, either.

A few hours later, a little before dawn, Moniwa awakened to another round of coughing. He scraped himself out of bed, and stumbling with heavy lidded eyes over to his coffee pot, he started a pot of plain water and dumped a couple packets of dried soup in the decanter and let it fill the room with its savory fragrance as it mixed with the hot water.

“I’m gonna get you some soup,” Moniwa murmured, brushing sweat slicked fringe from Ushijima’s forehead with the back of his hand. “You’re probably starving.”

Taking in some more water, Ushijima nodded with a wince. 

Project Soup more or less went as planned, with Ushijima drinking almost all of it. He was already breathing better and coughing less by the time he reached the bottom of the mug. Panting from the effort of sitting up to eat, Ushijima dropped back onto the bed and curled up as soon as he was back beneath the covers.

Moniwa forged on to clean up the mug and the decanter, but before he climbed back into his own bed, he heard Ushijima call his name — his  _ given _ name.

“Kaname.” Ushijima’s arm groped the air in an effort to find him.

Moniwa was quick to return, taking Ushijima’s hand in his and giving it a squeeze. “Yeah.”

With bleary eyes, Ushijima stared up at him and slurred, “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Happy to do it,” Moniwa answered, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Ushijima’s head. “Now rest.”

And rest Ushijima did. He was asleep again before Moniwa even returned to his own bed.

This time, Moniwa fell asleep far more at ease. Ushijima (finally) understood that he needed to take it easy, and he also knew that Moniwa was there and would be for as long as he needed to be.


End file.
